


I'm Slime

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eggpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Shrinking, Size Difference, Slime, Stuffing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: After a failed science experiment, young Scientist, Dr Alistair Reede finds himself as a small little gelatinous creature and now his lowly assistant, Damien must take care of him.





	I'm Slime

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be somewhat satirical. Mainly Alistair being such a narcissist. I was gonna put some though into this, but I just wanted to make some fetish shit.

There was a short silence in the room. A cold draft of air seemed to have crept it's way into the lab. "This is it." Alistair whispered to himself. "This is it!" The man sky rocketed out of his chair, holding a beaker full of some luminescent green liquid. "This, is the key to human immortality."Pressing the small beaker up against his assistant, Damien's face. "Isn't it glorious? With this we can allow the human body to live almost ten times as long as it does now. Imagine it!" Damien tilted his head, staring at the strange liquid. "Are you sure, sir. How do you know it'll work?"   
"I-I ah."

Truthfully the doctor had no idea. The man had spent the last ten years collecting a species of jellyfish that was said to be immortal and constantly restarted it's life cycle. Needless to say Alistair was intrigued and thought if he we're to study them he'd find out hat properties gave them such a gift. And after years of research he made "Slime. Sir, I think that's just, slime." The doctor looked slightly annoyed by his negativity. "Nonsense, boy. Do you thing, after ten long years of pain-staking research I would just end up with a beaker of slime?" Damien wasn't convinced. He glared down at the short, chubby scientist. "Well I mean. How can we say that it actually works?" Alistair thought for a moment. Running his hair through his mop of curly hair and scratching his little double chin in confusion. "Why, I'll test it out now." Although at first he was adamant to try it, now looking at the concoction made him rather hesitant. "You know. It's always best for ones assistant to test such experiments." 

Damien took another look at the mystery liquid. Like Hell was he touching that stuff and honestly he'd prefer Alistair didn't try it on himself either. "Sir you ought to run some tests first. You know that better than I." Damien had known Alistair for years, he'd worked on so many projects with him and almost all of them we're a success, he was a genius, but Damien had defiantly noticed quite an ego boost in the man. To the point where it seemed like everything went right and nothing could go wrong with him. It was the kind of self-assurance that would put ones entire life at risk. 

The doctor continued to stare at the small portion of liquid. His hesitation slowly fading away, as if some looming force was making him want to drink it. "Damien? Are you really questioning my ethics? After everything we've worked on together?" Yeah, he was, but God forbid he ever make Alistair feel like an idiot. The want to drink this mystery liquid only became more and more due to Damien's pessimism. "Well, my dear, unsure colleague. I will test this and don't be surprised if I'm still a young man whilst you wither away on your deathbed." Before Damien even knew it Alistair had his lips against the beaker and he was taking a small sip from it. "Sir?" Alistair didn't stop, what turned into him taking small sips at the liquid eventually turned into his chugging it down. Damien felt as if he should have stopped the doctor. He reached out to try and stop the doctor, but at that point the mixture was all gone. Alistair moved the small beaker away from his face, which now dawned a look of pure disgust and regret. 

Alistair's hand grabbed hold of his rotund stomach. Clenching at his belly and almost rolling up into the fetal position. He looked as if he'd just been punched so hard in the gut that he was going to drop dead. Damien stood over the doctor, trying his best to maneuver the smaller, chubbier man over to a chair. "Oh God, sir. Are you okay?" Not a word left Alistair's mouth, just groan's of despair. Damien soon felt as if Alistair was getting somewhat shorter, he looked down at the man and noticed him not only getting shorter, but more plump. "Doctor!?" Damien's cry and sudden jolt of fear caused him to loose his hold on Alistair. The short man falling over, still attempting to sooth his aching stomach. Damien watched as the doctor's body continued to shrink into his clothes. His body almost rounding out in a few areas. 

"Damien. Help!" Alistair could hardly open his mouth. His body becoming encased in his now over-sized clothes. Damien watched in pure horror, not knowing what to do. He almost went into shock when he noticed Alistair's skin begin to turn green. He felt as if there really wasn't anything he could do for Alistair at this point, except to just let what was happening happen. Slowly Alistair's skin went from turning just green to also going gelatinous. Damien was at a loss for words. It was as if the doctor was turning into what he just drank. Soon Alistair's groans turned into these high pitched squeals. Nothing like Damien had ever heard before. 

The young assistant tried to keep his eye on Alistair, but soon enough he was being engulfed by his clothes. High pitched squeals still being heard coming from the doctor. It was the only thing telling Damien that Alistair was still alive. But soon enough the sound had faded leaving Damien distressed. He tried making his way over to the doctor, whom seemed to have almost vanished. Damien had come to the conclusion that the doctor had just shrunk out of existence. That was until he began to hear light squeaks emanating from under his lab coat. And as Damien moved Alistair's clothes to the side, he noticed a tiny, little green ball of slime. It looked like Alistair. Had his face, his hair, even two large circles in front of his eyes that looked just like his glasses. His tubby little baby arms and even his huge gut. All that was missing were his legs. His stomach becoming the majority of his tiny body. He tried to let out tiny little squeaks, reaching his fat, little arms out at Damien, like a toddler demanding to be picked up. Damien noticed his gestures and reached out to scoop up the doctor. 

Alistair's body had since become nothing but a pile of goop. It felt like Damien was holding a big ball of Jelly in his hands. The Doctor was no bigger than Damien's palm and fit snugly in it, like a little tennis ball. "What happened to you?" Damien got no reply from the squeaking little creature, just , well, squeaks. It was as if the man was crying out, knowing damn well what just happened to him. Damien continued to inspect Alistair's body, when he noticed something peculiar about his belly. He could see right into it, and what was inside him looked to be a huge pile of tiny, little spheres that filled up the majority of his stomach. Damien poked the doctor's belly, the squishiness of Alistair's body mixed with the little spheres inside it made it feel like he was poking at a stress ball. It was kinda fun until the doctor began to scream even louder. When Damien removed his hand the doctor's chubby little ones began to rub at the spot where Damien was poking. As if it hurt him. The question dawned on Damien. "What are those little things inside you? They almost look like little eggs." Alistair continued to squeal. Damien thought for a second. "Maybe you're hungry." 

Alistair didn't respond of course. Damien still found it a good idea to at least take him to the kitchen.


End file.
